cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Altaïr
Welcome Hey, Welcome to the Clone Wars Adventures Character Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Kalin Dark Sidekopie2.jpg page. If you have not made a page for your character's biography yet, why not start now!? If you need any help please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TVLwriter (Talk) 13:31, October 30, 2011 Wiki exceptions Users are alowed to add categories to other pages, fix spelling and or grammar mistakes on other pages, and sure, I guess I will allow cleanup too. just do not change the story, I know you woudn't though, there are others that have already. P.S. don't forget to add your signature Wuher MosEisley 18:35, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Fix up a page please Can you please fix up salam ghost10's page? he is winning the featured character poll and if i have to add part of his bio on the homepage i would like it to be a little well written, not that it isnt, but i give you permission to add sentences and reform the grammar as long as the story message is still the same Wuher MosEisley 14:26, October 31, 2011 (UTC) : Thank you Wuher MosEisley 14:47, October 31, 2011 (UTC) :: Always glad to help, but I had to make large changes to make it a decent article. I even changed quotes while I tried to keep the meaning of them, so that nothing in the story would be actually changed. But I recommend that you do check my edit out, in case you think I might have crossed the border. -- Altaïr 14:48, October 31, 2011 (UTC) ::: I have seen it, It is much better than before, It is okay if you changed some stuff, like I said, I gave you permission to add and change stuff for this article, it is still a little, you know, but it is much better than before Wuher MosEisley 14:54, October 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::I extended it again, based on real canon material, and to make the story he already wrote a little more interesting with details of my own, which don't mean much to the core of the story, but stil are of my own writing. Thus just check if it's all rigth. -- Altaïr 15:21, October 31, 2011 (UTC) :::::Much better, but next month i hope people vote based on the page, not because a friend asked them to ingame Wuher MosEisley 15:30, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Thrawns Blaster That is because he based his player on him, he was before named GA Thrawn but darth spectre reported him, I will ask him to add more of his own story to it Wuher MosEisley 22:10, October 31, 2011 (UTC) :It's okay to base it on a character... I did the same, but my story is very different. There's a difference in basing a story on a character and taking a story of another character. This case is the latter. It's easy to see, cause the timeline is even incorrect. He mentions Emperor Palpatine, the Empire and such. This is still the Clone Wars Adventures. Heroes of geonosis I think it would fall under the Rank category not occupation Wuher MosEisley 23:58, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :Depends how you look at it, but ok, I'll change it. -- Altaïr 00:03, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Response Well, thank you for the message, and the Marie Antonete, yes she was a real player. She left in January. I apologise, I should have noted that. The Voice of the Voiceless :No, it's fine. Thanks for clearing that up. -- Altaïr 23:16, November 4, 2011 (UTC) The mary antoinette Player If you are unsure then remember to use the character search option on the homepage, if nothing comes up then message Wuher MosEisley 22:03, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Question Why did you delete my other image on my page? The Voice of the Voiceless :Let me look into that. Probably an accident. I'll put it back. -- Altaïr 00:38, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Question I am sorry If i sound like an open book, but do fan stories(like battles and stuff like that) can they be made into pages or is Ithat only limited to blogs? WOO WOO WOO YOU KNOW IT! :I wouldn't put them into separate pages. If you want to write a battle, it's best to keep it to your character's page. -- Altaïr 15:34, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Dark Ciara I changed it back because at first I agreed with the edit you made, then shortly after I went ingame, I was browsing my online friend list, and guess what? DARK CIARA was online, and her name was all capitals. Wuher MosEisley 01:07, November 18, 2011 (UTC) :Noted, thanks for the explanation. -- Altaïr 01:22, November 18, 2011 (UTC)